Millimeter wave technology is to be widely used in future high data rate wireless terminals and devices to achieve the anticipated increase of, for example, 1000× in data throughput in the near future. The frequency spectrum at millimeter waves (i.e. 30 GHz to 90 GHz) has several locations where several Giga Hertz of bandwidth are available for use of wireless commercial communications. Millimeter wave antennas are required for such technology.
The dielectric resonator antennas (DRA) have very attractive features such as the ability to operate at wide range of frequencies. They have high radiation efficiency for low loss dielectrics because the size of the dielectric fills the radian sphere and there are no conduction losses. Thus, DRAs support very small sizes at microwaves and millimeter waves as their size is proportional to the operating wavelength divided by the root of the dielectric material constant. This makes DRAs easy to integrate with other electronic components on a common substrate.
The need for broadband multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) antenna systems for 4G and 5G wireless standards is on the rise. More structures that support current and future standards are needed to provide the required high data throughput and multi-standard coverage. Short range communication standards are considering millimeter-wave bands for ultra-high throughput over short distances to allow seamless transfer of multimedia and video streams. Such bands include, but are not limited to, 30 GHz and 48 GHz. The integration of MIMO technology along with millimeter-wave bands will provide a noticeable boost to short range wireless data transfers. The 30 GHz millimeter-wave range is anticipated to have at least two 500 MHz channels or a shared 1 GHz channel. Thus, very large bandwidth can be made available and higher channel capacity values can be anticipated. The use of MIMO will give the data link a huge boost on top of the increased bandwidth.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.